Life in a new world
by Windy Song
Summary: Fai's father had died when he was6 and his mother forgot all about fai. Fai gose to collge to escape but find himself i a worst world where people hurt him. He decieds he'll commit suicied but when he tries someone stops him.*Story is better then summary*
1. Meeting faith

Life in a new world

I remember the day I died. The day that I died was the day my father died. I was young, 6 to be exact. He was a rich man, he came from a rich family who had owned a lot of companies, and he was a nice rich man though. Back in high school my mother was the _Queen bee_ and if you don't know what means it means she was the bitch. Anyways my father was just a man living off of his family's money. He would sit at home and sleep most of the day. One night there was a party at someone's house. Every _Cool_ kid from their high school was there. Someone from my mother's school had invited my father even though he was older then them (he was 23 and everyone else was 16-18). Then they met. My father was the "Come here" one and my mother was the "Go away weirdo" one. But somehow they fell in love and my father turned her nice… well until he died that is. My father had died from random shots fired in Mexico while he was vacationing. After that my mother became paranoid and decide she needed someone strong to protect her. She had found a gang member and they never paid attention to me I didn't excise anymore. I had died with my father. As I got older I did everything myself. I didn't have one friend. On parent teacher night I would just sit in the hallway and hope and my mother remember that she had a child, but never did she come. I was dead anyways. You know how parents get all sad when you leave for college, well my mother would just stare at the mail I got from the colleges and say "Why the hell are they sending me college letters" Then throw them in the garbage and I'd have to go threw last nights dinner to get them. The only reason I went to college was to get away from there. Any place was better…right? No I just entered another world of hurt. On the first day someone had locked me in the janitor's room by putting a chair under the door knob on the outside, and then I got in trouble! On the second day some retard had spread rumours about me having sex with a dog! Everyone was laughing at me. And on the third day some guys had beat the crap out of me after classes. Students just stood there saying "beat him up" and the staff just walked by. I broke. I wanted to kill myself so I turned to the internet. I had found someone who was telling people how kill themselves and he said he would do it with us. I didn't care about that part though. I had asked him what was the least painful way to died and I needed to make it look like I wasn't trying to commit suicide. He told me to jump off a bridge on a Icy day so that it would look like a slipped off. It was a slippery day out. I quickly slipped out of my empty room, I was suppose to have a roommate but I guess he didn't show, and head towards the closest bridge. There I was, looking over the European style bridge. I started to lean towards to make my weight go to my front end so that I would fall in. I was getting closer and closer until I was almost totally over the bridge. You know how people say you can hear a choir singing before you die, well god must have hated me because I didn't get that. I was almost there just a bit more…The.

"Hey!" someone had grabbed my feet and pulled me back on the bridge. Damn him.

"You could have been kill. You shouldn't do something so idiotic like that" I turned around to see a large man lecturing me. He was kind of scary looking with his black hair, red eyes and his murderous face. Maybe he would kill me. "That's what I was trying to do" Is what I wanted to say.

"Hey you hear me" His dark voice barked at me. I jumped a bit and answered "Yeah, yeah".

"You shouldn't be pulling on peoples feet they'll think you're a rapist" I smirked at him and pushed my wet, blonde, hair (from the snow). He gave me an angry face but I kept smirking. After a little while of silences he asked "Where are you from?" I answered "St. Kimberly College" I answered and opened my blue eyes again. The man smiled a bit "Same here".

"So I'm guessing you heard about me" I said but he had a different look on him face them I thought. I thought he would laugh at me "No I just got here today" He stared up at the stars. So that's why he did laugh.

"But why would I have hear of you if I was there" He smirked and started at me. "Ah! Nothing" I waved my hands to make my invisible shield. Then I felt something small but hard hit my head.

"Oww!" He stared at me like I was crazy. "What?" "Hail" I answered. Damn hail I hated it. He looked up at the sky.

"Well we better be getting back then" I nodded. I always had tomorrow to commit suicide.

X~X

When we got back I snuck into my room and that other guy went to see what room he was in. We never did exchange names, not like we needed them anyways I was going to vanish from this world quickly anyways.

I laid on my bed, still wet from the snow, and stared at the bed across the room. That bed was actually more comfortable but for some odd reason I picked this bed. Not like I had anyone to fight with over bed s so I rolled across the floor and hopped onto that bed. The other bed was wet because of me now so it wouldn't be the funniest to sleep on. I flicked the TV on and turned it to the MUCH because there was always hot girls will to be sluts on there just to entertain us. I was going to die soon so why not be a pervert. Then I heard the door open "Knock first!" I yelled then whispered "idiot". A wall blocked the view of the door so I couldn't see who was there, but they didn't leave yet. I sat up and said "Get out-" Hey! It was the scary tall man.

"It's not nice to barge in" I said childish. Then he noticed me. He expression came from "I wonder what idiot I have as a roommate" to "Oh this idiot".

He threw his stuff on his wet bed and stood starring at the TV then said "What the hell are you watching?" I laid back down and turned my head to him and said "What you've never watched MUCH before?" "What?" He asked still starring at the girls with the shortest skirts ever. "MUCH. It music videos" I answered his question. Then he blushed at the girls. I laughed and sang childishly "Pervy perv!..." I wanted to put his name there but I didn't know it. I rolled my body over and asked "what's your name?"

"I'm not telling you'll put it in that weird song of yours" He spazzed. He was pretty funny looking thought so I laughed.

"What's so funny!?" He asked but I kept laughing and then finally calmed down to say "you" He looked annoyed and even more annoyed when he sat on the wet bed. I laughed, I couldn't help it! It was just too funny! Then he spazzed which made me laugh even more. It was about 5 minutes later when I calmed down and he was blow drying his wet bed.

"You never told me your name yet" I told him. He didn't look at me but he answered "Kurogane".

"Kurogane's a perv! Kurogane's a perv!" I sang. "Shut up!" he barked like a dog.

"Mine's Fai"

* * *

YES! I wrote this yesterday when I was depressed because of Zero (read "Only one love to find out who Zero is and he's a living being) and all this crap I'll tell you about it when I write the next chapter of only one love.

This story was originally just a random story by it's self then I made it into a Shugo chara one but I didn't like it so I made it into a Tsubasa one! :D I love Tsubasa!! I actually brought a manga down with me so I could write this (I didn't know if Fai was spelled Fay or Fai because I watched an episode with subs and it was spelled both ways 0_o).

Oh I got Ouran high school host club part 1 and 2 on DVD for easter! :D it's english! And guess who dose Fai's voice! Yep! It's the same as Fai's English voice!!! AHAHAHa his name is Vic something he dose like a million voices! And Kurogane's voice is Mori!!! AHAHAH!!!!!

I need ideas!!! So please tell me some!!!!!!

~Windy


	2. Rich men

Life in a new world

It was the next morning and I was awoken by the loud sound of Kurogane's Loud snoring, so I decided to pay him the favour and blast my ipod (which was playing "Under the gun" by the Killers) right into his ear. He wanted to kill me. He chased me around the room and knocked everything down. I was like a rabbit running away from a fox. After that we got dressed and made our way to the dorms kitchen. I grabbed some kind of NoName cereal and a burnt bagel and I can't remember what Kurogane took. Before I was done Kurogane wondered off somewhere. I was left alone. Oh poor me! I took my time eating then looked at the old clock on the wall. It was almost time for my first class of the week. I ran to the main "School house", as we called it here, with the burnt bagel in mouth. I ran inside and opened the door. Ahhhh… just in time. And time to spare! I swallowed the bagel and caught my breath then headed for a place to sit. We had "groups" Here. The people who smelled like weed (I never knew why they were even in college), The "Jocks" and "Play boy Bunnies" who still thought they were in high school, the nerdy people who would probably make more money then all of us put together, and then finally the Emo people how would cut their wrist then lick it…I thought they were part vampire too. It didn't take long for me to find the man I didn't think would take this course.

"Kurgiiii!" I shouted happily.

"Don't call me Kurgi!" She stood up and shouted at me. I jumped up one of the sets of seats and desks, although they didn't look like desks they were more of a row of blocks of wood. I sat beside him.

"Use the stairs like a normal person" He looked away from me while I said it.

I leaned towards him. "But it's funner" "Funner's not a word" his eyes switched over to mine. I smiled.

"But-" then I was interrupted by the professor. I hated that guy. I got in trouble for saying that I couldn't understand I word I said, because he was Norwegian and had an accent. Class was shitty. I like the idea of being a doctor and getting all that money, but I was going to die soon so no need for it now. Class was finally over! I grabbed Kurgi's arm and skipped out of the room. He smacked my arm and shouted a bit but finally gave up. I liked to annoy this guy. I wonder what he will be like when I die… probably happy that he doesn't have a shadow fallowing him. We made our way outside. Then I let go of him.

"Let's go eat!" I stood in front of him and he stopped.

"I have things to do"

"Like?" I leaned forward and he half stepped back. He wasn't the best at making up excuses.

"Good!" I clapped my hands together.

"Let's go to Coral" He said.

"But that's for rich men" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah I know" My head turned sideways.

"But we're not rich men" I lied. I didn't want people to know I had money.

"I don't know about you but I'm rich"

"HUH!?" This man! Rich! Dark black hair with evil red eyes…RICH! He sure didn't look it. Call me stereotypic but someone like him! No he must be lying!

"Yeah family was actually a royal family a long time ago so the money was pasted down. Plus my father owns quite a bit of property" No! Must be lies! Has to be lies!

"W-what's your father's name?" I asked shakily. I couldn't quite hear what he said but I recognized the name. Ah! I knew it!....Kurgi was a rich man…Damn.

* * *

Ah! Done! Short sorry!

Thank you Maaya of the Ice for being my first reviewer!!!!!

Fun next time so look out for: Life in a new world!!!

~Windy


	3. Tinted World

Life in a new world

We made our way to Coral. Around here everything was very European style. The building, the bridges, the streets and everything else! Quite a few people were out today even though it was still winter, but it was sunny out and the wind was the only thing that made us cold. We probably look retard because we only had T-shirts, mine white Kurogane's black, red ties and Black jeans on while everyone else had long selves and jackets on. We probably looked like those stupid teenagers who wear shorts and t-shirts in the middle of a winter storm just to look _cool_,but it's not our fault that we had just come from class! Anyways we walked down the brick side walk where laid some patches of snow. We walked into the gold bannered restaurant. I think I went here once when I was little. We waited for our seat but it took long so I would poke at the fake fruit hanging from everything and Kurogane got mad at me and when I broke a pot I think he was ready to kick me. We got our seats, they were by the window, and picked our meals. Most of the menu was in French because it was a French restaurant, and lots of French people lived around here, so I picked some random thing and hoped it wasn't something like a fish head or lamb organs. We got our meals and I didn't know what the hell it was. It looked like dog shit and sure did taste like it! But I managed to sallow it before I threw it up. So much for a great last dinner before I died. We waited for our bill.

I put my elbows on the table and up my fingers threw my other hand and placed my head on top of it like a girl and smiled.

"What?" Kurogane asked annoyed. I turned my head and kept smiling.

"It tasted like shit" If I was raised with my father I probably would have never said that in a fancy 5 star restaurant but I was raised by myself so I had no discipline. "You shouldn't say that here" He was the only one to have told me wrong since I got in trouble for smoking in the bathroom back in high school. Ah…good ol' times. "But it's the truth" I raised my head off my hands, and then stretched like a cat just waking up.

"Well we should have went to MacDonalds where you couldn't have broken that expensive pot" Kurogane's face was priceless when he found out how much he had to pay for that pot. I smiled innocently. "I'll pay for it then" I told him.

"So you got that much money to spare" He asked me. Then I dug into my pocket and pulled out my gold visa card out. Kurogane stared at me "Who'd you steal that from!" He whispered loudly.

"It's mine" I don't think he believed me. Then he pulled it out of my hand "Hey!" I screeched and leaned over the table to try and take in back from him but he would wave it away from me. People stared to stare, so I got out of the seat and moved around to the other side of the table and tackled Kurgi to get my card back. I grabbed it out of his hand and just sat on him for a few seconds.

"Get off!" He yelled. "Nope" I answered but then the manager stepped behind me.

"I'm sorry but can both of you leave now" He asked then I got off of Kurgi and answered "We are just waiting for our bill" Then hid my card in the back pocket of my jeans so that Kurogane couldn't get it. "Well I'll get your bill right away" He left to get one of his employees to get our bill.

"Just for that you'll have to pay for all of it" I looked back at Kurogane and he swore at me under his breath.

X~X

We were kicked out of that place after our scene. Then Kurgi got mad at me again, and so our chase scene started down the road again, but we soon lost our breath. I probably could have ran longer if it wasn't for me smoking in high school. I don't know where we ended up in the city because I wasn't from around there but Kurogane must have been here quite a few times because he knew his way around.

"Ok so if that is your credit card how would someone like you have it?" He asked me while me walked past the entrance to a park.

"You're not the only one with money around here" I tilted my head towards him.

"Ok then so you come from a rich family?" I nodded "Yeah. My father's side owned a few companies and most of the money from that went to him, but he died when I was six and half of the money went to me and half to my mother and after he died my mother went crazy and forgot she ever had me so I just took some money out of her bank account"

"Oh…" it was half a "I'm sorry" and a "You were a bad kid" _Oh._

"But I turned out fine" Lies. I wasn't fine. I was suicidal.

X~X

The rest of the walk was quite until…

"Hey it's the animal molester!" Damn! That voice. I didn't bother turning around but Kurogane did. I only seen the side of his face but he looked confused.

"Hey turn around fag!" FAG!? He's the fucking dope smoking bastard that thinks he can get all the girls but his small ass drives them away! GAHHHH! Where's a gun when you need them! Damnit I wish I was an American because they are aloud to have guns!

One guy came up to my shoulder and blew is dope breath on me. I covered my nose and turned around. I seen all four of them. They all looked stoned. They were one of the many people that I had to ask myself "Why are they in college?"

"Awww. The poor thing doesn't like smoke" They laughed. I coughed. It wasn't funny. Kurogane was just starring at them.

"Fuck off" I whispered.

"Huh?" The man closest to me asked.

"I said fuck off!" I yelled. He smirked then he quickly grabbed one of my hands pulled it down and I felt my cheek sting, and sting A LOT! Then my tongue stung, and then I seen two feet and the side of my head hurt. Everything was tinted purple and……

X~X

I slowly opened my eyes. I seen a couple of head shaped fuzzy black things. The world turned from the tint of purple, to blue, to yellow then almost clear then. I tried to get up quickly but someone pushed me back down and mumbled something I couldn't quite make it out because I wasn't total back to earth yet. My head, cheek and tongue still hurt. I tried to touch me head but someone mumbled something again and pushed my arm down to my side. I was tired, really tired. I closed my half opened eyes but someone wouldn't let me fall asleep. I was ¾ out of it. I was moved up wards, then downwards. It didn't feel like much time pasted but lots of time probably did. I was tired and I was finally aloud to sleep.

X~X

When I was asleep I had a dream about my family. Me, my dad and my mom. We sat beside a lake in a park at the sunset. We were happy.

X~X

The same color tints happened when I awoke again. But there were no heads this time. There was a ceiling. I was free to sit up now. I felt something on my head so I touched it. There was a big band age around my head and a couple hospital band aids on both sides of my face, mainly on my right though. Then I realized I couldn't feel my mouth. I stuck my finger in my mouth and felt a sponge and my spit that over lapped it. Someone must have numb my mouth, but why? I took the sponge out of my mouth and seen blood on it. I quickly put it back. I probably wasn't suppose to do that. I turned and seen someone sleeping on a chair against the wall. It was Kurogane. I tried to smile but my month was numb so it probably looked odd. My arm was hook up to a machine. I was still half out of it so I couldn't remember the name of the machine. And I was suppose to be a doctor in training but I couldn't remember the name…nice. I tossed the blankets off of me and hopped off of the bed. I could go very far with the machine and I did have to power to drag it around with me, so I just stood at the opposite side of the room of Kurogane and stared at him. I hated the stupid gown I was suppose to wear in hospital but why did they not have backs! I showed your butt! And when fat people walk down the hall… it's just not pretty. I tried to find my clothes but I couldn't find them. I soon got bored and weak of standing there so I moved back onto the bed. I must have been loud because Kurogane woke up. He looked pretty tired. At first he just stared at the wall until he noticed that I was awake.

"Fai!" He jumped up and ran over to me.

"Are you ok!?" He asked putting his hands on the bed.

"Yeah..." I scratched my arm "But what happened?"

* * *

MY GOD! I love this chapter!!! SOOO MUCH!

There's this awesome site called TinierMe go get an account! My name is Windylove or WindyLover on it!

~Windy


	4. Virginity problems

Life in a new world

"What happened?" My voice was mufflely due to the sponge but it was best to keep it in my mouth. Kurogane looked away from me.

"The guy's in the hospital too. They said he's no where near you so you don't have to worry"

"Why's he in the hospital?" I asked. Kurogane got a little red and kept looking away.

"Did you beat the crap out of him for me?" I smiled at him and he moved his head farther away and blushed even more. I laughed. "So tell me exactly what happened" He turned around and moved the chair to the side of my bed and sat down.

"So after you got punched by that screw head" I laughed at his words "You fell to the ground and cracked your head open, but luckily there was a doctor from this hospital around so he help your injuries. He needed something to cover your head, so I gave him my shirt, which is why I am wearing this hobo shirt I got for 2$ at a use clothes store" I starred at his old ugly white shirt "Then the guys tried to run off but I managed to catch the one that did this to you" He pointed at my face. "Then I broke his arm, nose and fractured his leg. Then the doctor called and ambulance and I think after that you half woke up and you tried to get up so he pushed you back down, then you tried to touch your head so he told me not to let you. Then you tried to sleep so he had to keep smacking you to make sure you wouldn't die. Then the ambulance came and took you here. They tried to put the other guy on the ambulance too but we just got into another fight so they had to separate us" He scratched his head.

"Awwww. Kurgi!" I said like a happy little girl "You do care about me" that wasn't going to change my mind about committing suicide. As soon as I got back to college I would do so. I couldn't do it in a hospital it was too risky.

X~X

a week past before I could leave the hospital, but I still wore the bandage around my head because it wasn't all healed yet. I couldn't move my head around a lot or else it would open again so I reframed from most sudden movement of my head. The week that I was there Kurogane stayed by my side most of the time. One of the only times he left was to get a burger while I was stuck eat yogurt and Jell-O because of my damaged mouth. Every time he showed up with a burger I would give him kitty eyes but he would turn away and say "no!" I even tried to steal it once when he went to the bathroom, but he got back just when I was putting it in my mouth and he snashed it from me….so sad.

When we got back to college everyone was staring at me. The guy who punched me quickly ran away from us when they see Kurogane. I don't blame them. I probably looked like a fool. A doctor in training getting beaten up then having to go to the hospital because my head was spilt open. I thought the professor would go easy on me but nope!

It was quite boring sitting in the dorm all day and I think I was getting on Kurogane's nerves because I kept saying "Kurgiii! I'm bored!" and "Can we go out?!" He would just look at me and say "No!", but I finally got to him.

"Fine!" He yelled across the room. I would have jumped up and down, run over to the other side of the room and hugged Kurogane but I had to be careful with my head.

We soon left and head outside. I did know where the hell we were going but at least it was somewhere. We walked and walked and walked. We walked pasted a kids playground when I heard.

"Daddy!" I thought it was just some random girl saying that but when she ran up to Kurogane and glomped onto his leg I was freaked out!

"Daddy!?" I starred at Kurogane with a confused and freaked out face. He stared at me normally and then at the girl…maybe she wasn't his…yeah that's it! Kurogane's only 23 and that kid is like how old? Maybe 6. Then I heard a feminine voice "Honey what are you-" She was lean and an average high for a female. She had purple tinted hair. Her voice stopped when she seen Kurogane. Maybe it's just because the girl was glomping Kurogane, a big scary man like that! I would take my child away from him right away! The girl didn't look to old herself.

"Kurogane?" She asked and stepped up to us.

"Tomoyo…" Crap! He did know her! But no! That couldn't have happened! Not someone like her and someone like him!

Kurogane picked up the little girl "Don't do that Kurogane!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He looked at me with a evil look which made me shiver. Man this guy was going to jail!

"Daddy" The little girl asked in a questioning voice. "What?" He answered back. Maybe he was just playing along or maybe this was a trick! Yeah that's what it was!

"He looks like Prince Eric from the little mermaid" She pointed to me. How the hell did I look like him! I had blond hair! Not black!... And don't ask how I know what Eric looks like…. The girl with the purple hair laughed.

"Kurogane what are you doing here? I thought you moved" She said in a questioning and a mad voice but tried to cover it up in a questioning voice but I knew she was mad at him for something. Kurogane had the "Oh shit" look on his face.

"Well you see" He held the girl with one hand and scratched his head with the other. "I was moving but I decide to go to college. The girl sighed.

I decide to intrude "Sorry to intrude but I'm Fai" I told the girl "I'm Tomoyo" She said back. "I'm Kurogane's Room mate in college" She starred at my bandage on my head "Did he do that to you?" she pointed to my head "Oh. No, no" I shake my hands. "He actually helped save me" I wrapped my arm around his neck and the little girl poked my face, probably thinking "its prince Eric".

"Well that's very nice of you Kurogane" She smiled at him but he made no reaction. I wanted to speak more but Kurogane interrupted me.

"How are you doing lately?" He asked her.

"Very good and so is your daughter"……"DAUGHTER!" I yelled both of them starred at me. Daughter! Daughter! Daughter!!!!! How could someone like him lose his virginity to someone like her! No he probably lost his virginity before her! Oh my god! He's 23 has a 6 year old daughter so he had sex when he was 17! No! Probably before that too! So let's say 15! Man! I'm STILL a Virgin! AHHHHH! I suck!

* * *

Ahahahahhaha Fai has virginity problems :P

Going to ride horsies today. Sonny actually. (ask me who he is. If you want)

~Windy


	5. To Kurgi's we go

Life in a new world

Damn, being a virgin is no fun! Why me? I mean I seen naked girls (and not just the ones in magazines) but the last time I seen a naked girl was in the last year of high school. We were going to have sex but she pasted out and I didn't want to be a creepy man that had sex with unconscious girls!

"Haven't you ever heard of a condom" Kurogane glared at me again. I really thought he was going to kill me this time. I bet you that the next day his daughter will be saying "Condom!"… I should really watch my mouth. I did see Tomoyo's face but I'm betting it wasn't a happy one.

"Well we really should be going" Tomoyo stepped up to Kurogane to take back her daughter and placed her on the ground.

"But I want to go with daddy" His daughter glomped his leg again. "But daddy has things to do" She nodded and went towards her mother again.

"Bye-bye daddy" She waved and walked away with her mother.

I turned to Kurogane. "And why didn't you tell me that?" I questioned him.

"Shut up" He started to walk away and I caught up to him.

X~X

After that we bought take out and eat it in our dorm room. Kurogane threw out my junky old TV I found in the dump (I was too lazy to buy a new TV) and replaced it with a big expensive TV that hung on the wall. Well at least we didn't have to smash the TV to get it to work but this thing had a million buttons!

When I came back from the washroom I looked on my bed and my burger was gone.

"Kurogane!"

"What!?"

"You stole my burger" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Why the hell would I want a Fai infected burger?" He starred at me. I sat down on my bed.

"To get back at me for trying to eat your burger while I was at the hospital" He turned to me "Are you sure that brain of yours wasn't damage?" I look at him annoyed. Then I felt movement in my sheets.

"What the-" I pulled up the sheet and seen a RAT! I yelped and ran over to Kurogane's bed and accidentally stepped on him.

"Get off!" He pushed me off but I crawled back on. "RATS! There are RATS!" I yelled and backed off against the wall.

"What drugs are you on?" He asked me.

He must have seen the rat on my bed because he said "wholly shit" and got off the bed. He looked under my bed and said "My god!".

"What?" I was afraid of RATS! I hated them!

"Come see"

"No!" I yelped.

"Fine" Then he faced me. "I think we have rat problems"

X~X

The head of the dorm looked at our room and numerous other rooms and we DEFENTILY had rat problems. We were all going to be kicked out of the dorm for one week. We had to tell them where we were going. Some people got to go in other dorms but by the time we got there, there was no room, so we had to chose between a) go to a hotel b) live in your car or c) if you live around here go there. I had no chose of course it was a hotel… or was it?

We waited at the back of the room waiting to be called up so that we could tell them where we were going.

"So you're going to a hotel too. Right Kurogane?" He starred ahead.

"No I'm going to my house"

"Your house?" He looked at me.

"Yeah I live around here"

"Oh really?" I grinned and put my mind to my evil plan. Maybe life wasn't so bad with this guy. I could do many fun things…. Hehe.

"Fai" The head of the dorm called me up. There was no need for my last name because, like Kurogane, I was the only one with the name Fai there. "And where will you be staying?" He asked me. I grinned a huge Cheshire grin.

"Kurogane's place!"

"WHAAAAT!?" Everyone starred at Kurogane in the back of the room. I smiled widely. He rushed up to me quickly.

"No! no! no!" He put his arms on the table and leaned over the dorm head.

"Why not Kurgi?" I asked like a kid.

"Because I can't stand you!" He growled. I starred to make fake tears. "But Kurgi…" He didn't fall for it.

"Stop crying you are 23!" I grabbed his arm. "Oh please, please, please Kurgi!" I stuck my lip out to make a child's face "I'll do anything for you!"

"Please don't sound like a whore" I kind of did with the "I'll do anything" part. After a little while he sighed.

"Fine you can come" He gave in. Yes!

"Yay!" I jumped up and leaned against Kurogane. "I get to go to Kurgi's!" Everyone was starring at us… no wonder. The dorm head wrote it down and look at Kurogane.

"And I'm guessing you'll be staying at you're house too?" He asked and Kurogane nodded.

* * *

Ahahaha I love Fai!

I found a new anime to watch! It's called : Save me! Lollipop. One guy is called Zero too! I love anime charactors that are named Zero because it reminds me of my horsie Zero! (see my avatar for a picture of him) he's not mine but I love him like he's mine. His owner's offered him to me but I don't have the money :'( but we're looking for someone to buy him up here so that I can ride him! I love you Zeros!

~Windy


	6. Party world

Life in a new world

Kurogane soon called someone to pick us up. I thought he would get a fancy car or a limo but nope! We got the cheapest taxi in town. And I thought I was cheap. Maybe this was pay back for forcing him to let me stay at his place.

We made our way out of the city and near more open places. Property. That's what Kurogane's father owned so his house was probably on some big land. Only 15 minutes later we reached his house. It was differently on property because there weren't any houses around. His house was quite big. A gate entrance, a pool (probably more then one), tennis court and more. I stepped out of the car, without luggage because they wouldn't let us take any. Kurogane paid the man and he drove off.

"So this is where you live" I smiled and closed my eyes, but when I didn't get a response I opened them again and seen he was making his way into his house. I rushed up to him.

"I wonder what your parents will think of me?" He looked over to me.

"What do you mean?" huh?

"I mean aren't they here? Or are they gone away" I asked in question.

"This is my place…. Only I live here" He opened the door. He lived _here!_ All by himself!? I don't even have a place to myself… I feel poor compared to this guy now.

When we stepped inside some girls in maid costumes where lined up.

"Hello master Kurogane!" They all said cheery. This many maid for one person! Wow.

"Hello…" Kurogane said all their names. I didn't even try to remember them.

"Nice to see you back early" They all said together. Maybe they're robots.

X~X

The week moved normally. Wake up, got to class, go back to Kurgi's, get yelled at by him, and then go to sleep. The first night I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk but ended up setting one of the alarms off and the police came. You should have seen Kurgi!

It was Saturday morning when I probably said the worst thing I could have thought of.

"Let's have a party!" I bit into my greasy, but yummy, toaster strudel. Kurogane started at me.

"Not in my house" He drank what ever the hell he was drinking.

"Why not? It's sooooo huge!" I Stood up and spread my arms up. One of the maids laughed at me.

"Because you already broke half the things. You're lucky I didn't kick you out yet" I leaned over to him and put my head on his shoulder "So why didn't you?" I asked quietly. He didn't say anything. Then he leaned back into his chair.

"fine" I jumped up into the air then grabbed Kurogane by the neck "Yay Kurgi!"

"Get off" He growled and I did so.

"But only on one condition" I hated the _Only on one condition_ talk.

"What's that?" I smiled.

"No drinking" Maybe he knew what I was like when I was drink. He would probably kill himself if he seen me drunk.

"That's not a party" I complained.

"Too bad" He said then walked off. Oh well I knew someone would bring alcohol.

X~X

I sent text to everyone at College and I also sent some using Kurogane's phone. Hopefully there wasn't anyone important on there because I used _Send all_. I told everyone to bring as many people as possible, and of course alcohol. I also told them to be there on Sunday night.

All Saturday I prepared everything. When I was looking for music I found some kind of Mexican music and danced to it just for the fun but Kurogane walked in on me and just starred at me then shook his head. When he left the room I could hear him laughing.

The party soon came. Thankfully Kurogane was upstairs when all the people with alcohol came. I put it in the bar. I wondered why Kurogane had a bar if he didn't drink.

I think everyone came by the time Kurogane made his way down stairs. I was on my way to being deeply drunk. I drank about 5 bottles of the hardest stuff at the party. Back in my teenage years I was a hard core partier. I drank about 3 times more then anyone else and I did drugs probably at every party I went too. A week before high school started I was doing Heroine and Angel dust (or PCP), but a week before the end of high school I got bored of them and stopped.

"Kurgi!" I drunkly stumbled over to him.

"Fai!" He yelled at me.

"What?" I tried to hug him but he pushed me off.

"You're drunk!"

"No I'm not! See!" I blew on him and she covered his noise.

"Yes you are!" He grabbed me. I don't know what he was going to do with me but before he could do anything I said "I don't feel so good" Then barfed on him. I guess that's what he gets for grabbing me. He cursed at me then ran up stairs probably to get dressed.

I wondered off somewhere and found some hot girl on the floor.

"Hello" I sat beside her. She looks dead. "So" I learned over to her then her body came towards mine and barfed on me. I guess that was pay back for barfing on Kurogane. I quickly made my way up to my room to grab another shirt. When I opened my door I saw some people making out on my bed.

"Out!" I yelled and they fled. I grabbed some random shirt and threw it on.

X~X

When I went back down I saw Kurgi at the bar. I sat beside him.

"My life is ruined" I heard him say. He drank some hard alcohol.

"I thought you didn't drink… and why is your life ruined?" I asked

"This is worth being drunk" He swallowed some more "Did you use my phone?" He turned to me. Crap I didn't want to die like this!

"Ah… y-yay. Why?" I backed off. He didn't say anything. He turned back to where he was facing before hand.

"I'm sorry Kurgi! What ever I did I'm sorry!" I must have sent that message to the wrong person. "Please forgive me I'll do anything" He turned to me.

"Anything?"

* * *

Oh yes siry! Hheherhehehehehhe

Sorry I didn't write I was watching Skins…so addictive.

~Windy


	7. Hanging over the world

Life in a new world

"Anything?" was the last thing I remembered hearing. After Kurogane had asked me that I globed down some hard liquor and I couldn't remember the rest.

I woke up the next morning in my bed (al the rooms looked the same in the house so it was hard to tell if it were my room or not). My head was throbbing and my brain felt like it was loose and just bouncing around and around and around my head. Yep a hangover. Hangovers suck! You feel like you are going to barf but you are hungry, if you hear someone whisper it's like they grabbed a micro phone and turned the volume full blast then put the speaker right up to your ear! And oh it's just too awful to describe…. Here let me put it simple, you know how women _always_ complain about how hard and painful birth is (I had a teacher that would just rant on about that when it came to sex-ed…and she didn't even teach the class. I swear if the world need a spokes person for the _Let's make the earth have even more people _campaign then we'd have to kill her) well let's just say that it's like having birth but someone's making you barf and someone else is smacking you in the head with a baseball bat. Anyways. I sat up and my poor, poor head was killing me! I flipped my hair with my hands to get out whatever barf was in it (from me barfing all over Kurogane) and that's when I noticed something…..no clothes. I never went to sleep without clothes….well this is just odd. Maybe I slept with someone…hopefully it was that hot girl who barfed on me! I turned to look at my side to see if someone was there and….........................

"KUROGANE!" I yelped and jumped out of the bed grabbing whatever blankets I could get. "KUROGANE! KUROGANE! KUROGANE!!!" I started beating him with a pillow.

"What!?" He turned over and faced me. Lucky I left him a blanket to cover himself up.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm trying to sleep is what I'm doing but you came in here and started waking me with a pillow!" he growled.

"Why the fuck are you naked in my bed you perv!" I hit him with the pillow

"This is my room! dip shit!" I looked around his room…crap this was his room. I probably stood there for a good few minutes before Kurgi threw a pillow at me and I left the room… now that was just odd. Why the hell was I in his room? and why was I naked!?

X~X

The rest of the day was just plain odd. I got dressed in _my_ room then kicked out whatever people were left over from the party. I felt bad for the poor maids who had to clean. I packed up the very few things I had taken from my dorm and threw them in a sobey's bag. As hungry as I was I didn't eat breakfast just because it would be weird to sit anywhere near Kurgi after what had happen this morning. I called myself a taxi and headed off to college leaving Kurogane behind.

When I got to college there weren't many people outside but the ones that were outside were starring at me and whispering to their friends. I don't know if it was because of overlapping scent of alcohol (that the teacher would probably notice) or what. I didn't know where I was going so I banged into a tree. The doctors told me _not_ to drink because of the medication they had to give me when my head was opened up but since I had my bandages off I thought it would be ok but I guess it wasn't. I couldn't tell distance.

Once I made my way into my room I put my crap away and laid on the bed, but I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Kurogane's stuff was on the other side of the room. I heard the door open but didn't even bother moving an inch. If I did move my brain would fall out my nose.

I twisted my head to the side and seen Kurogane then looked over at the clock "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked but he didn't look over at me.

"You're one to talk" I twisted my head back to face up again and smiled "but I have a hangover and it hurts sooooo badly!" I paused and closed my eyes "Actually I'm surprised you don't have one too" Then I heard sounds of running feet and I door open fast and… barf. This must have been his first time drinking. Then I heard him come back in and I managed to sit up, but I was wobbling.

"I got kicked out of class because I smelled like alcohol and I barfed on the teacher…" I laughed and laughed and laughed! I couldn't stop! I could just imagine Mr. Jama yelled at Kurgi. Kurgi gave me a pissed off look and fell onto his bed.

"Wasn't that party fuuuuun" and then I remember what happened this morning…change subject "did you eat breakfast? I didn't because…." FUCK! Change subject again! "You know…." I couldn't think of anything so I raised my arm to the window "Oh look! A rare swallow mackintosh!" what the fuck? Was that the best I had? And I could have thought of a better name then a name of a company.

"you're really fucked up you know that?" I dropped my head "Yeah" and then I raised it again "But I swear to god I don't know how or why the hell I was in your bed naked" Kurogane laid on his bed looking like he was going to barf any second now.

"whatever you were drunk. End of story" he turned towards the wall and I laid down and did the same.

X~X

Somehow we (or at least I think both of us) both fell asleep from that point on till the next morning. The morning was the same as always. Wake up. Get dressed. Eat. And make our way to class. The only part that wasn't normal was the _make our way to class_ part. People were starring at us. People would whisper when we past, some girls giggled and some people nodded their heads… and then some other people were saying things like "oh nice part" but not the "Oh what a great party I would love to come back" or the "oh…your party was stupid" kind of way. Also some weirdo came up to us and called us bundles of wood…. Yeah that was weird.

We entered class and again everyone was starring. MY GOD! It was annoying. We sat where we sat everyday. Then some girl looked at us and said "I never thought you two would happen" We stared at each other like _WTF?_

"huh?" I answered for both of us.

"I mean you two being a couple"….. Then it hit us.

"WHAT!?" we both yelled.

"OUT!" the teacher yelled at us and we both made our way out of class.

X~X

"What the hell was she talking about?" Kurogane began speaking first.

"Don't ask me!" I raised my arms. We went silent after that and wandered the halls and after I while I heard Kurogane say "Fuck!" I turned around.

"what?" I asked. He looked a bit odd. He was smiling but the "oh I'm sorry I lost your car" kind of smile. "What?" my _what___became angrier.

"do you remember when I asked you if you'd do anything…"

"Yeah…" and then it hit me "Fuck Kurogane!"

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

I get to go see Zero on the 22nd!!!!! Yes I love you Zeros!!!!!!

~Windy


	8. Do you know?

Life in a new world

"Fuck Kurogane!" I knew exactly now. I remembered what had happened.

The next minute or so I was swearing my head off at Kurogane and asking him "Why the hell did you do that! You know I'll do anything when I'm drunk!" and that was true. I would say "Yes" to anything when I'm drunk. Once I ran into the middle of the express highway because someone asked me too, when I was drunk, and it was all fun until a car stopped then another car hit that car and so on.

"I'm sorry I was drunk! And besides you pissed me off!" He barked back at me.

"Whatever the hell I did-" I backed off for a bit you we could just both cool down. Once we got our temperatures down I started again "you didn't have to do that" I laid my hand on my hip.

"I said sorry. I was drunk, pissed and never had sex in years"

"That's not sex!" Ok that temperature thing didn't work. 'That's…T-t-t-t-that's…I don't know what the hell that is but it's not sex! Sex is girl and guy not guy and guy!" I threw my arms in the air and started walking around and of course Kurogane fallowed me.

"Stop" I turned back at Kurogane and he stopped in his tracks. I shook my head and turned around and kept walking.

X~X

I ended up running off the a grocery store for some reason. I was just pacing around the store with a shopping cart and filled it up with pretty much everything I found (with was A LOT). Down in the meat isle I just stopped and thought to myself.

_Was that sex? If I was I'm not a virgin!..but no, no, no! Bad thoughts!_ I was shaking my head and some people where looking at me.

_But maybe…_ I started to blush.

"No! No! No! I'm not gay!" I meant to say that to myself but I said it out loud. Everyone was starring at me. One girl dropped her jar of something and one kid asked his mother what gay was.

I looked around the store and yelled "What are you all homophobic!" then stormed out of the store, without my food.

X~X

When I got back Kurogane was sitting on his bed. He looked up at me when I came in the door but then looked back at the TV. I fell down on my bed and buried my head in the sheets. I stayed like that for a good hour. I wanted to ask Kurogane what I actually did but I didn't have the guts at that time, but an hour later I did.

"Kurogane" he didn't look at me

"What?"

"What did I do that ruined your life?" Then he looked at me.

"Just forget about it" Then he looked back at the TV. Whatever I said after that he didn't answer. After a while I gave up at went to bed.

today Mr. umbrella died :( so sad! It was raining too when he died!

I got to see Zero! And I'm going back in like 3 weeks!

Story will be ending soon so look out!

~Windy


	9. Can't be the end

Life in a new world

I've hesitated committing suicide for the longest time. I couldn't even remember the last time I tried…it have been just right after I met Kurogane. Do you ever ask yourself "What would happen if I didn't meet them?" I sure do. "Would I be dead?" "Would I have met someone else?"… "What would have happened?". I think that all the time. Sure it's something you would see in a movie or read in a book but face it, everyone thinks that way. I would, and still, think "What would have happened if I didn't go to college?" "What would happen if I didn't meet Kurogane?" "What if _that _didn't happen?".

X~X

That morning was different. Kurogane woke up before me, got ready before me, ate before me and got to class before me. In the middle of the class he got a text. I never seen the text but he showed it to the professor and he let him go. I tried to sneak out of class, so that I could fallow Kurogane, by saying "I need to pee" but the professor didn't let me go, because he probably knew I was sneaking out. As soon as class was done I booked it to our room.

"Kuroganeeeee~" I bursted threw the door like a way too happy child. I looked over to his bed and seen him sitting on his bed. After about five seconds later I realized something. There was a luggage case on his bed and all his belongings where out of the room. I looked around and put my hands on my hips.

"Remodelling or what?" I asked, leaning forward.

"No"

"Going on a trip?" I leaned forward again.

"No"

"Ummm…getting rid of your stuff?" and I leaned forward once again.

"No"

"Then what?" and again I leaned ever so forward.

He paused then said.

"I'm leaving *Ottawa" At that point I fell over onto my face.

"What!" I lifted my upper body off the ground with my hands but let my lower body limp on the ground.

Then he got up and looked down at me "I said I'm leaving" I think I was too shocked to say anything until he picked up his luggage and headed towards the door. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Why?" My voice was chocked like I was going to cry. Boys weren't supposed to cry everyone told you that. Boys who cried were pussies.

"Because that text you sent to everyone" He didn't look at me.

"What? I don't understand?" I shook my head.

"You sent that message to everyone I had on my phone right?" then he looked at me. "Yeah" was my only answer though.

"You sent it to one of my father's close clients who sent it to his friends who were going to give my family more money and invest in us but they despise of people who drink because their close friend was killed by a drunk driver and one of the deals we had was that none of us drink. So you sent a message to him saying "Bring lots of alcohol" then they told my father they wouldn't invest in us anymore and my father got pissed at me and told me to come home…" He pushed me off of him "There you go".

I couldn't say or do anything.

"Goodbye" The door closed slowly behind him. I collapsed to my knees and starred at the ground. Kurogane was my friend, whether I was a friend to him or not, he was still _my _friend. I never had a friend. I had people who I pretended where my friends, never someone like him. No one to get pissed at, no one to laugh your ass of with and no one who protected me. He was my friend and I loved him.

:O oh yes you know what the next chapter is!

So I might get to go ride Zero this Saturday! Yay!

This is my depression story so after this one is done I might make a sequel! What should I name it?

~Windy


	10. The End

Life in a new world

What was I suppose to do? Run? Stay? Lie down and cry? You tell me. I didn't know. If I stayed I'd regret it, if I went… god knows what would happen. I couldn't move. I tried forcing myself to but like always when in need my body collapsed. I gave up. Who gave a shit? I didn't anymore. Leaving him alone was best. I already ruined part of his life, and I don't think he wants another part ruined. He was probably already in his car by now anyways. I managed to get up and walk limply over to my bed. I fell back and starred at the ceiling… the plain white boring ceiling. Then I felt something hit my nose. It was solid and cold at first but then turned into warmer liquid… Snow. I looked at the window and noticed it was closed and besides that it was sunny outside. Weird. I got up and looked out the window. There I could see Kurogane walking towards his car. All my weight sunk into my feet and the bottom of my heart, and then my body gave in and let my mind tell it what to do. Run. Run towards Kurogane.

I picked up speed coming out of my room. Lucky most of the hallways were clear, but whoever was in my way was quickly shoved into the wall. Most of them swore at me but I didn't give a rat's ass. They can yell at me all they want.

I slammed open the doors to get outside. It must have been loud because everyone starred towards me and a flock of bird flew away. I think I was running too fast because my vision was turning to the shade of blue. I huffed and huffed like a mad dog. Smoking really did kill my lungs. By the time that I was half way down the long walking path I could see Kurogane faintly. He was putting his luggage into the trunk. I wanted to yell but I didn't have strength. The closer I got the quicker he got near the door to the car. Then he opened it.

"Kurogane!" I yelled at the top of my black lungs. He looked back and by that time I had jumped onto him. I pined him to the ground.

"Don't go! Don't go!" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Fai?" He asked. I took my face off his chest.

"I love you!" and then I kissed him. I didn't care who the hell was looking I loved him and if people didn't approve screw them. I think Kurogane was a bit surprised at first but then he probably realized he loved me too because he kissed me back. The kissing got deeper and deeper and after, what felt like a lifetime, we let go.

"Don't go" I wiped a tear away. He looked at me with a somewhat sad face.

"I don't know if I can"

"Why?" I let go of his shirt but still sat on top of him.

"Well first I already quit college. Second ill have to explain to my parents about you and I. third…" He sat up and I backed off. "Well I don't know about a third" I laughed quietly.

"Won't they accept?" I asked.

"Probably not" He crossed his arms.

"Well to bad for them then!" I hopped up cheerfully. He laughed.

"Well we better get going then!" I hopped into the car and Kurogane fallowed.

X~X

It took about an hours drive to get to Kurogane's parents house. It was bigger then Kurogane's other house. On the way there I only wondered about two things; what Kurogane's parents were like and how would they react. The last one was mine and Kurogane's biggest fear.

We got out of the car. My legs were wobbly as hell and Kurogane's were stiff as hell. I walked like a noodle, and he walked like a robot, to the door and Kurogane knocked. A couple seconds later appeared a fairly small baled man in a black suit.

"Well it's nice to see you again Kurogane" Well he wasn't his father. Kurogane replied with a nod of the head.

We entered farther into the house and maids, maids, and maids… my lord these people are lazy. All of them would say the same thing as the man at the door "Well it's nice to see you again Kurogane".

And then we _finally _found who we were looking for. In the room there was a couple men in black suits and a female in a black dress.

"Kurogane" one man got up and went face to face with Kurogane.

"Father" He replied. Ok now _that's_ his father. He looked quit pissed at Kurogane and so did the men in the background.

While Kurogane and his father where head locking the female in the room noticed me.

"Who might this be?" I looked at her, Kurogane looked at me and so did his father.

"Oh this…uh that's something else we have to discuss"

"Is he a friend?" She asked.

"Umm…sort of" Kurogane tried to change the subject but His father cut him off.

"You know you weren't supposed to bring a friend to this meeting" _Now_ he looked _REALLY _pissed off.

"Sor-" Before he could finish I cut him off. I got on my knees and bagged to the people in the room.

"I'm the one to blame!" Everyone starred at me like I was mental. "I told Kurogane to have a party. He told me we could if I didn't have alcohol but I didn't listen and took his phone and sent that message to everyone!" I was almost out of air by the time I stood up again "So don't blame him. Blame me. I'm the one who got him so drunk he couldn't walk!" I think everyone gasped at that point… and when I looked at Kurogane and he gave me the most pissed off look in the world and that's when I remember that nobody knew he got that drunk…crap I'm dead.

"Yeahhhhh…" I stuck my finger up then pointed towards the door "I'll wait outside" and then I ran off before Kurogane could kill me.

~X~

From the time I left the room all I could hear was yelling…mainly from Kurogane and his father… no surprise. After about five minutes of yelling Kurogane opened the door and dragged me inside again. I yelped as he pulled me in. He placed me where I stood at the beginning.

"You want to know why I took him here? Not because I used him for an excuse everything he said was true!" He was pretty much yelling in my ear so I had to move my head away from him. "This is why!" And then smack dab on the lips. At that point I knew they were going to beat us with their golden rings then whatever was left over they would feed to their dogs with golden teeth. Even when we stopped everyone just stood still and didn't say anything.

"There" where his final words to his parents before we left.

I always wonder what would happen if my father was alive. Would he approve? Would my mother? If no one who? Just us against the world? I guess so. That's how it has always been and always will be. The day we met was the start of a _Life in a new world…_

The End

OMG the end :O don't worry new story (the sequel) will be out! And have more characters! I can't wait! It'll be called. " Life and the new world" !

~Windy


End file.
